Sub Base
Sub Base is a multiplayer level featured in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. It features an indoor dock with a docked submarine. The map is contested by Navy SEALs and the Spetsnaz and is based on the mission Contingency. There is a large courtyard in the middle of the map that all buildings eventually flow into. The courtyard is normally a hotly contested area of the map as it is exposed to fire from all directions, including the edges of the map, the structures leading to the center and nearby rooftops. On each side of the map it is possible to get onto the rooftop of the buildings. On one side it is a large cat-walk with two buildings behind it that the player is able to climb on. These provide decent cover for snipers. On the other side there is a second floor, instead of a cat-walk, that leads to a open area on top of the middle of the building that is connected to another second-floor building on the far other side. The side with the cat-walk seems to be harder to use since the player is vulnerable to air support, more easily spotted, and has much less cover. Also the area behind the pair of two-story buildings with the open area between them is hotly contested during Team Deathmatches. Unsurprisingly, a Thermal Scope will not work well on this map as it can be hard to distinguish targets at long range. The only way the Thermal Scope can be useful is when the player is sniping enemies who are standing inside a building. Tips thumb|left|The Map of Sub Base. * The safest place to signal for a Care Package, Emergency Airdrop and operate manned killstreaks is on the Spetsnaz spawn area since not much action happens there and most happens on the other side, the SEALs spawn point. *Heartbeat sensors can be quite confusing due to the multiple floors of the buildings. * This map is well suited for sniping, although it can be argued that it is done best with an ACOG Scope. Apart from the long "Corridor" at the back of the map (SEAL Spawn), a lot of the sniping someone might do on this map is easily suited to an ACOG Scope due the ranges of engagement. When using the Thermal Scope, avoid high areas and looking down - the snow can make some players appear almost invisible. * Both bomb sites are potentially dangerous because of ambushers from all directions. If the player or a teammate is planting the bomb, throw a smoke to mask their exact location. When the bomb is counting down, hide and wait; if anyone arrives to disarm it, kill them. * The SEAL's spawn is usually a good area to lay down airstrikes or killstreaks. A well marked Stealth Bomber can even annihilate the entire enemy team. * The Fearless challenge can be completed on this map if the player hides in the small hut at the edge of the map behind the SEALs spawn. * Despite the map's reasonably large size and open areas, there can be a lot of close quarters combat around the buildings, so using shotguns or knifing can be quite effective in many game modes. * Submachine guns with machine pistols or shotguns are quite effective on this map. *If going into the computer room on the second floor by the SEAL's spawn, the player could knife a window and walk onto the ledge and hide in the corner, producing a brilliant camping spot. *By placing a sentry overlooking the main courtyard, the player can quickly rack up lots of kills as most of the cover is not tall enough to stop a well placed one. Equally, the abundance of cover can be used to kill anyone who comes to destroy it. *Never go down the long walkway at the edge of the map near the sub on Search and Destroy, there is usually a sniper at one end at the very beginning of the match. *If using the above corridor, always throw a flash before rounding the corner leading to the others spawn. *By getting into the upstairs room of the building leading towards A from the SEAL spawn, the player can camp in any of the objective based modes. As an enemy will have to go the long way round to compromise the player's position, placing a claymore can allow a longer camping time. Also the room is large enough that the player can displace and survive a semtex or frag without having to leave the room and the sides of the walls are thick enough that it will take a lot of penetration bullets to kill. If worse comes to worst the player can jump out of the window leading back to A. *Despite its openness, B is the easiest bomb site to plant on as its so open many players don't bother trying to defend it and the crates around it make tubing planters difficult from ground level. Its also the easiest for an attacking team to defend due to how much more quickly they can get onto the rooftops from their side in greater numbers and how much more enclosed it is allowing an attacking team to easily shell this site with tubes from high ground. *A is the most difficult bomb site to plant and hold on this map due to the large amounts of cover, however an early plant and hold will cause the attacking teams victory to be almost assured due to the difficulty for the defenders to reach B without being mowed down by sniper fire and tubes. *A good tactic is to team up with someone, equip a class with claymores and scavenger, then put the claymore on the staircase in the building overlooking bombsite B, then the player should get another claymore with scavenger, put the second claymore about a meter behind or before claymore one, then just wait. As the teammate guards the upper entrance of the building, the player should still replenish his claymore while still using the same tactics. Trivia *Along with the obviously Russian submarines at the base there is at least one American Los Angeles-class at the dock and a SEAL Delivery Vehicle hanging from a gantry in one of the buildings, both of these were from "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". The American sub, distinguished by the number 730, appears to be an early Los Angeles SSN; however, the hull number 730 belongs to the USS Henry M. Jackson. The USS Jackson is an Ohio class submarine, much bigger than the sub in the game, and with 24 Trident missile tubes. In this case it should be designated SSBN 730 for a nuclear ballistic missile submarine, not SSN 730. *If on the SEALs team, the urban Ghillie Suit will be provided, whereas the Spetsnaz receive an Arctic one. *There is a poster in the building just right of the Russian spawn that shows an AK47's parts and how to assemble it. *The Russian submarines on this map are Borei class, a proposed prototype that is being developed in Russia. *Near the Spetsnaz spawn point, there is a DART II Tsunami Warning System. *One of the subs near the Spetsnaz spawn can be jumped onto, however despite the abundance of seemingly climbable scaffolding parts, jumping down instantly causes death as if the player had jumped off the map. This occurs even with Commando Pro enabled. *Even though it is a Russian sub base, there is a SEAL Delivery Vehicle (reference to first bullet note) hanging in a repair hanger on the Spetsnaz spawn side. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer